Whose Anime is it Anyway?
by The GodJellyfish
Summary: Anime characters play Whose Line is it Anyway
1. Chapter 1: Radio Shack and HamHams

GJF: Hello! This is the premiere work of me, the God-Jellyfish! From a combination of caffeine, little sleep, randomness, and a "Who's Line is it Anyway?" marathon, I have created this little piece of work. Just look out for the disclaimer. Kuso, here it comes now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the anime, cartoons, games, and movies, etc. characters that appear in this fic. Not to mention I don't own "Who's Line is it Anyway?" So don't sue me .please .I have no money .I spent it all on cheese fries .honest. Also, Triad Orion and Village Idiot, hope you like your cameos. ^_^  
  
Sit back and enjoy as my random streak is unleashed.  
  
Announcer Guy: Welcome to another edition of "Whose Anime is it Anyway?" Today's guest comedians are: "Are you willing?" Alucard from Hellsing! "Who let the Gundams out?" it's Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing! "Why is the meat gone?" Spike from Cowboy Bebop! Lastly, we have "Where are the donuts now?" Vash the Stampede from Trigun! Give it up for your host, Zell from Final Fantasy 8!  
  
Zell: Welcome to "Whose Anime is it Anyway?" where everything is on the spot and the points don't matter. That's right, like Final Fantasy 11.  
  
God-Jellyfish in the background: WHY WON'T YOU INSTALL!? : Sobs:  
  
Zell: Ah, he got the PC version. The basic plot, I read off a game from the cards our writers made and our guests act it out with no previous rehearsal, just all on the spot. Our first game is called "Whose Line?" and this is for Alucard and Vash. Come on up and get you envelopes and we'll get this started.  
  
: Alucard and Vash walk up and each pick ups an envelope and pockets the phrases into their pockets:  
  
Zell: The game goes like this, each player is given some phrases and they must somehow add them in. Now, we need a setting from the audience that you wouldn't usually expect.  
  
: Audience members yells out suggestions:  
  
Heero: Gundam plant!  
  
Kenshin: Beef pots!  
  
Triad Orion: Sol Sanctum!  
  
Radical Edward: Radio Shack!  
  
Zell: Radio Shack! Okay, Alucard, you are clerk trying to get Vash to buy a huge home theatre. Go ahead whenever you're ready.  
  
: Vash walks into the store through a fake door and acts like he is looking at the televisions:  
  
Alucard: Hey, nice taste you have there. Going for the Jumbo-Tron 4032 1/6?  
  
Vash: I don't know. It's like my grandfather always told me, "Dammit, the carrots are attacking the Eiffel Tower!"  
  
Alucard: Couldn't be more right, but look at this. 5000-watt subwoofers and plasma screen. Watch this. : Alucard presses a button on a fake remote and both look like they are blowing in the wind: It's just what it says on the box, "Halifax Halifax! Llama, llama, llama, MUSHROOM!"  
  
Vash: Sounds like it describes this perfectly. But how much is it?  
  
Alucard: 500 payments of $16.43, all within one month.  
  
Vash: What a deal! That is right underneath what the ad said, "Pudding skin is good for my sensitive areas."  
  
Alucard: That's our motto for you. So, would you like to pay in cash or check?  
  
Vash: Too late, Grab and Go baby! : Vash steals the fake television and runs out:  
  
: Buzz:  
  
Zell: Great. I'll give you each 500 points, plus 100 for Vash for getting the jumbles. Now, for a few messages from-  
  
: The Ham-hams jump up onto the stage:  
  
Hamtaro: Silence! No more shall we be cute little creatures for your pleasure! Ham-hams, attack!  
  
: The audience sits silently and does nothing:  
  
Zell: Are we supposed to be afraid or something?  
  
Hamtaro: You will be with this! : The hamsters pull out Plank who is covered with C-4: One false move and the 2x4 will be blown to the Home Depot in the sky! Now, for our demands to the public, camera on us! : Turns to the guests: You four will be our hostages to whine, cry, whimper, and plead on the camera. Now move it!  
  
: Alucard, Vash, Spike, and Duo raise their eyebrows before placing on dark sunglasses and firing away with more blood and gore than Kill Bill while the Pulp Fiction theme plays in the background:  
  
Spike: We don't negotiate with hamster terrorists.  
  
: Roger Smith raises his hand up in the audience: Roger: I do!  
  
: More gunfire and blood splattering:  
  
Zell: Well, once the smoke clears and our janitors clean up the blood, we'll be back with more "Whose Anime is it Anyway?"  
  
GJF: More is soon to come. Read and review, email me your suggestions for locations and games. Guest cameo suggestions are also welcomed. Thank you. : Is soon surrounded by rabid ham-hams: I have some clean up to do. :Cocks shotgun and ingram: 


	2. Chapter 2: Mission: QuasiPossible

The God-Jellyfish: Already, the dingoes, jellies, and I have completed the second part of Chapter One. : Is beaten righteously by readers, friends, and llamas: I know the first part was bit short!  
  
The Cheat-muse: Meh!  
  
GJF: Yes, the Cheat, we should get the next part going before the carrots revolt. And now, continuing where we left off.  
  
We shall now also be using later in the chapter the initial system. Alucard is "A", Spike is "S", Duo is "D" and Vash "V." Simple and clean.  
  
Zell: We are back with more "Whose Anime is it Anyway?" The show where everything is on the spot and the points don't matter. Just like a plot to Fast and the Furious. During the break, you will be pleased to know that the producers confiscated all weaponry on our guests.  
  
Vash: Can I have my gun back, please?  
  
Zell: No! : Throws an empty bottle of tomato juice into Vash's face, sending Vash crashing backstage:  
  
Alucard: Those are my pistols. You will give them back now or else you shall be turned into my dinner.  
  
Zell: I said no! The producers don't want anymore blood spray for another five paragraphs! Besides, we are still cleaning Ham-Ham pieces off the audience that now looks like something out of a Tarantino movie!  
  
Triad Orion: Use Flame Wall on them!!  
  
: Anvil drops on Triad's head:  
  
Zell: You guys have a complaint, tell it to our new writer. : Puts Plank on a nearby chair:  
  
GJF: What about me?!  
  
Zell: You are officially chopped liver. Maybe now we can finally get the game started.  
  
Vash: Hey, Grandma, another round for the boys. I'm driving. : Collapses:  
  
Zell: Oi vey. Our next game is called," Mission Impossible" and this is for Spike, Duo, and Vash. The way this goes is Vash and Duo are two secret agents and are getting their job from their faceless boss played by Spike. And we need from the audience something that the agents have to do.  
  
Ed: Make buttered toast!  
  
Royal Swordsman: Flame Triad Orion! : Another anvil dropped:  
  
Death from Sandman: Lead people to the other side!  
  
Rolf: Shave the hair off the back of a hairy potato!  
  
Quatre: Go to the movies!  
  
Zell: Going to the movies. Okay, Vash and Duo, you are receiving you mission from Spike to go to the movies. Start whenever you're ready.  
  
: Mission Impossible theme plays as Vash and Duo walk in:  
  
Duo: Where's the boss?  
  
Vash: There's a message along with this Gameboy Advance.  
  
Duo: Put the message into the Gameboy.  
  
: Vash puts the message into the cartridge slot of the GBA and turns it on:  
  
Spike: Good day, gentleman. How are you?  
  
Duo: Good, how about you?  
  
Spike: Peachy. You two have an important mission of national security.  
  
: Vash and Duo fake gasp:  
  
Vash: What is it, sir?  
  
Spike: I was getting to that. Your mission, whether you like it or not, is to go to the movies and watch the latest Matrix movie. If you are captured or are slain horribly in some act of God, we will cry and bit and then look through your pocket for loose change.  
  
Duo: Surely, you must be joking, sir.  
  
Spike: I never joke, and don't call me Shirley. This message will self- destruct in 5 seconds. Do not turn the power off while savi-  
  
: Vash switches off the Gameboy:  
  
Duo: Didn't you listen? The Boss just said not to turn the power off while it's saving! No wonder you suck at Elder Scrolls III.  
  
Vash: No, it was the X-Box and it's damn freezing and lag. But what are we going to do? We don't have a car to get to the theatre!  
  
: The two act like they are looking around:  
  
Duo: I know! Do you still have that ride on snow blower from last summer?  
  
Vash: By God, I do. It's in the garage!  
  
: The two run over to the side of the stage:  
  
Duo: Kuso, out of gas. Now what can we do?  
  
Vash: Hmm, we can use this bucket of cleaners and extremely flammable chemicals!  
  
Duo: Good! Pour it in!  
  
: Vash uncaps the chemicals and pours them in and makes a roaring sound:  
  
Vash: It worked! Let's get on and hit the road!  
  
: The two slowly walk around the stage making loud snow blower noises when they come to a stop:  
  
Duo: Traffic! I knew going on 66 would get us nowhere! Is there anyway we can get around this?  
  
Vash: No, nothing can beat the I-66 traffic.  
  
Duo: Time is running out. We only have two hours of worthless previews left before the movie starts!  
  
Vash: Let's run on the cars! They aren't going anywhere!  
  
Duo: Sounds good to me!  
  
: Duo and Vash jump around the stage, while Spike and Alucard make honking and beeping noises in the background:  
  
: The two jump to the middle of the stage and wipe their brows:  
  
Vash: Phew, we made it to the theatre with an hour and half to spare!  
  
Duo: Wait, do we have money for the tickets?  
  
: Vash looks through his pockets: Vash: Nothing. Do you have any cash?  
  
Duo: Nothing. Look over there! A prize grabber machine with a hundred dollars stuffed into a wallet in it! We could win the money and use it to buy the tickets!  
  
Vash: And I found a quarter! Quick, to the prize grabber! : Vash places a quarter into the grabber and starts working the controls:  
  
Duo: Left! Right! Diagonally at a 54 degree angle!  
  
Vash: Damn, I dropped it.  
  
Duo: Look what I found on the ground! It's a grenade launcher! We can use it to blow open the door and get into the movie!  
  
Vash: Woohoo!!  
  
: Insert explosion noises:  
  
: Buzz buzz:  
  
Zell: Okay, enough of that. 1000 quasi-points for each of you.  
  
Ed: I want points!!  
  
Zell: Ed, you aren't in this show, much less an anime! You don't get any points.  
  
Ed: But Ed like points!  
  
Zell: -100 points from Ed! Keep it up and I'll call in security.  
  
The Village Idiot: YAY SECURITY!!  
  
Zell: Security, a trouncing on the Idiot.  
  
: Kou, Volt, and Scion flying tackle the Village Idiot to the ground:  
  
VI: Thank you!  
  
: Mass sweatdrop:  
  
Zell: Um, right. What else could go wrong?  
  
Voice: HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!!  
  
Duo: Sweet Jesus, how did she find us?!  
  
Quatre: AHHH!! She found us. I'll blow her to smithereens, I'll BLOW HER TO SMITHEREENS!!  
  
: Quatre is tackled by Jet Black and Wolfwood:  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Wufei: The Baka Onna of the Pink Barbie car returns! : Draws sword: I shall fight against her and her pacifistic injustice! : Wu-chan is tackled by the Cheat who beats him with a golf club:  
  
The Cheat: MEH!  
  
: Heero draws gun from (insert guess location here) and aims it at the door:  
  
Heero: Mission accepted, kill Relena Peacecraft.  
  
: Vash peers from behind his chair: Vash: Can I have my gun back, Mr. Heero?  
  
: Gunshot sends Vash ducking back down:  
  
: Relena pushes open the studio doors and walks in, her pink Barbie car seen outside:  
  
Relena: Heero, what are you doing here? You said you were going to kill me.  
  
Heero: Relena, go away. Why do you keep stalking me just so I'll kill you?  
  
Relena: Heero, kill us. Kill us, Heero.  
  
: Spike stands up and draws a spare pistol:  
  
Spike: Just drop the bitch already.  
  
: Dante, Alucard, Spike, Jet, Heero, and Grave open fire, leaving not much left of Relena:  
  
Duo: Ding-dong, the bitch is dead. Bitch is dead, that bitch is dead.  
  
: Relena reforms back together like the Terminator:  
  
Audience: Holy shtick!  
  
Cosmo (Fairly Oddparents): Do it again, do it again!  
  
: Relena's car explodes outside and reveals Samus Aran:  
  
Samus: Dodge this. : Fires super missile into Relena, sending what was left of her into a conveniently placed vat of molten stuff a.k.a. the chili they use in New York chili dogs, thus melting the high voiced terror:  
  
Audience: W00t!!  
  
Zell: There go the insurance rates. Shimatta . : Head smacks against buzzer:  
  
Ed: Do I get points now?  
  
GJF: Ah, another great episode. That brought tears to my eyes.  
  
: A dingo tosses away the plate of onions:  
  
GJF: Read, review. Email you suggestions to me for who or what you want to see next. Trust me, I have enough instant ramen to help me write anything. In the next episode: scenes from a hat. Be afraid. 


End file.
